Abre los ojos
by Matou Sparrow
Summary: un conte de noel revu et corrigé chez les Dir en grey. Attention yaoi lemon raped (oui j'accumule )


_Auteur : Matou_

_Base : Dir en Grey_

_Couple : un petit DieXKaoru _

_Disclaimer : Les Dir en Grey ne m'appartiennent pas… le conte non plus… mais le fait de les mélangers j'en prend toute la responsabilitée… … arf_

_Petite note : Bin… voilà pour fêter l'anniv' de Die (I love youuuu) et l'approche de Noël je me décide à concocter ce petit conte de Noël qui a tellement été déjà repris que j'ai même pas honte d'utiliser cette histoire Désolée s' il y a des OOC_

**Abre los ojos (ouvre les yeux)**

Kaoru joua un dernier accord sur sa guitare. Il leva les yeux vers les autres membres du groupe et d'un accord commun ils conclurent que la répétition était finie pour aujourd'hui. Il posa son précieux instrument et s'étira. Déjà les autres s'apprêtaient à s'en aller. Il les observa avec un regard paternel. Toshiya essayait de faire tenir dans ses bras l'ensemble des cadeaux qu'il avait ramené dans le local pour que personne d'autre ne les trouve. Il devait ignorer que Kyo les avaient déjà tous ouvert et refermé avec soin pour satisfaire sa curiosité enfantine. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se faisait réprimander par Shinya. Ne pouvant plus résister à son besoin de nicotine il avait allumé sa nui'grav' dans le local sous le regard courroucé du batteur. Kaoru manqua d'éclater de rire quand il vit son chanteur se retrouver enfermé dehors pour un tête-à-tête avec sa cigarette. Il allait faire remarquer à son batteur que si le warumono attrapait froid il l'étriperait quand il remarqua qu'il y manquait une inconnue à son équation. Ou était passé son deuxième guitariste ? La réponse vint de sa droite à laquelle se trouvait Die.

Kaoru, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Le leader considéra son ami. Etrangement celui-ci semblait avoir été mordu par le virus de la timidité, celui-là même qu'il s'amusait à titiller chez Shinya.

Je crois que je vais rester au local bosser sur les nouvelles chansons.

Les épaules du guitaristes s'affaissèrent.

Kao', c'est noël ce soir !

Je sais mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire, je ne vois pas ma famille cette année et puis je tiens vraiment à travailler ses textes.

Devant le regard attristé de son ami il s'empressa de rajouter :

Et toi tu fais quoi ?

Rien, la fête avec des amis répondit le roux.

Amusez-vous bien alors !

Le ton utilisé par Kaoru laissait entendre qu'il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était une simple marque de politesse pour mettre fin à la discussion. Kaoru s'assit à son bureau et commença à griffonner. Il regarda partir Toshiya, ainsi que Kyo et Shinya se disputant encore. En bas de l'immeuble on entendait toujours ce dernier vociférer que s'il perdait sa voix sa serais entièrement de sa faute et qu'il avait faillit le faire mourir d'une pneumonie. Ce fut Die qui sortit en dernier. Il lança une dernière fois un regard que Kaoru pris pour triste avant de se raviser : c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours car Die était toujours de bonne humeur. Lorsque la porte claqua enfin, Kaoru se remit à travailler sur sa partition à la lueur d'une lampe. Au bout de quelques heures il finit par s'endormir les bras croisés sur sa partition.

Kaoru ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Celle-ci indiquait minuit. Il releva brusquement la tête. Il faisait noir, sa lampe était éteinte et pourtant il distinguait la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre. La silhouette s'avança et Kaoru reconnu immédiatement la personne.

Shinya ? Tu m'as fait peur, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Désolé je ne suis pas Shinya. Je suis l'esprit des noëls passés et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi Kaoru, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Très drôle Shin', mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps là !

Je ne plaisante pas Kaoru. Viens.

Shinya tendit la main. Kaoru soupira, se leva et attrapa la main gantée de Shinya.

Bon, à présent je peux retourner bosser ?

Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans son bureau. Enfin si c'était le local ou ils répétaient mais celui-ci était transformé. Des décorations gores de Noël étaient accrochées un peu partout. En regardant le petit père Noël sanguinolent, crachant des lutins décapités par les yeux, Kaoru reconnu immédiatement l'endroit. C'était il y a 5 ans lorsqu'ils avaient fêter noël ensemble dans le studio. C'était Kyo qui s'était occupé des décorations et il se rappelait encore la crise qu'avais fait Shinya en découvrant le désastre.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, Shinya apparut à ses côtés :

J'étais furieux ce jour là ! J'ai également appris qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Kyo pour faire quelque chose de normal.

C'est pour ça que c'est notre Kyo à nous… Mais que fait-on là ?

On est là pour observer. Suis-moi…

Kaoru suivit Shinya jusqu'à la salle commune. Tous les membres du groupe étaient réunis et discutaient autour de coupes de champagne. Bien entendu Kyo lui trinquait avec un verre de champomy. Kaoru voulu leur parler mais personne ne le voyait. Il se décida juste à observer la scène. On en était venu à l'échange de cadeaux. Pendant que Kyo tentait d'étrangler Toshiya qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui offrir un livre intitulé « pourquoi je suis complexé par mon apparence ? ». Il l'aurait réussi si Shinya ne l'avait pas ceinturé d'ailleurs.

Si en plus Toshiya n'en avait pas rajouté en lui disant que c'était pas grave s'il était kawaii et que c'était sûrement du à sa taille.

Mais Kaoru n'écoutait plus les commentaires de Shinya. Son attention était tournée vers son double du passé et Die. Celui-ci venait de lui tendre un paquet cadeau. Lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, son guitariste avait réussi à lui dégoté le story-board complet des animes de Gundam Wing. Mais le téléphone du leader avait sonné. C'était Yoshiki qui l'appelait pour régler un problème important au sujet d'un futur live. Il s'était lever en s'excusant et était parti à toute vitesse.

Je sais que j'ai louper ce noël là mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je suis là. Ca arrive à tout le monde de rater une fête.

Attend un peu…

Kaoru regarda à nouveau la scène. Toshiya, Kyo et Shinya s'étaient arrêtés de se battre. Ils avaient tous les yeux tournés vers le roux. Celui-ci baissait la tête, ses cheveux tombant cachant son visage. Des gouttes humides tombaient sur ses genoux. Kaoru s'approcha de Die et essaya de lui caresser la joue, mais sa main passa au travers.

Die, je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi, je ne voulais pas. Ton cadeau était génial. C'est Yoshiki qui m'a obligé, il avait l'air de dire que si je venait pas le groupe était fini c'était le plus important et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Die venait de se lever le traversant de toute part. Sans dire un mot il attrapa son manteau et quitta le local.

Ou vas-t-il ?

Il est parti finir sa soirée à pleurer dans sa chambre…

Voilà donc pourquoi vous sembliez fâché contre moi le lendemain. Enfin, tous sauf Die. Il était comme d'habitude, plaisantant avec moi… je pouvais pas savoir que… enfin je l'ignorais…

Eh oui, tu l'as souvent ignorer dans le passé Kaoru… C'était ce que j'étais venu te montrer, à présent mon rôle s'achève.

Shinya tendit à nouveau la main que Kaoru mis quelque temps à prendre.

Au fait Shin', c'est de toi l'idée de la jupe courte rouge à fourrure blanche ou c'est le costume de tous les esprits des Noëls passés ?

Mais Shinya avait déjà disparut. Kaoru se retrouva seul à l'endroit ou il s'était endormit.

J'ai du rêver… vive le surmenage…

Il se dirigea à son bureau, décider à aller ce coucher quand il sentit une tape sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Kyo.

Surtout fait semblant de ne pas me voir…

Kyo…

Mouais, appel moi plutôt le Grand et Puissant Esprit des Noëls Présents.

… des noels présents ? demanda Kaoru qui n'en coryait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles

L'esprit-Kyo sembla se renfrogner.

Ouais je sais ça pue. Moi je voulais pas être celui des noëls présents. Le futur c'est plus délirant, tu va voir, mais j'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai beau eu faire une réclamation.. ;non mais tu m'as vu ? Moi en esprit du noël présent ? Tu penses pas que j'aurais fait un bon esprit des noëls futurs ?

…euh… peut-être…

Peut-être ? Sûrement oui..enfin là n'est pas la question, tu me suis qu'on en finisse j'ai encore quatre personnes à voir après toi, y'a une actrice, un avare, et une espèce de souris aux grandes oreilles.

Kaoru resta les yeux grands ouverts à regarder Kyo lui tendre la main. Celui-ci s'impatienta :

Là t'es censé la prendre cher leader adoré…

Il sursauta et pris la main tendue par le blond.

A nouveau Kaoru se retrouva dans son bureau. Die surgit derrière lui et le regarda :

Kaoru tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Mais Die, je te l'ai déjà dit…

Je crois que je vais rester au local bosser sur les nouvelles chansons s'entendit-il répondre derrière son dos.

Il se retourna vivement et ce vit assis à son bureau répétant les mêmes choses que précédemment dans la soirée. Kyo le regarda en souriant :

Tu vois, c'est vraiment lourd d'être fantôme des noëls présents, tout le monde se souvient de ce qui c'est passé il y a cinq heures.

En effet, pourquoi suis-je là alors ?

Tu vas voir, c'est beaucoup plus marrant après. On va suivre Die.

Kaoru attendit la fin de la discussion avec Die, puis il suivit Kyo qui passait à travers la porte en souriant à pleines dents :

Ca c'est le seul truc marrant dans ce boulot de fantôme. On peut tout voir. D'ailleurs tu savais que notre cher producteur couchait avec le petit jeune de l'éclairage ?

Kaoru grogna :

Non et j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. On va le suivre encore longtemps c'est assez gênant.

Regarde on est arrivé.

Die venait de s'arrêter devant un appartement. Il soupira et entra dans l'immeuble suivit de ses deux compagnons fantomatiques. Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du 35eme étage. Tandis que la machine montait les différents étages, il se regarda dans la glace, réarrangeant ses cheveux. Il poussa un autre soupire :

Qu'est-ce que je fais là… je suis désespéré au point d'accepter son invitation…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son introspection. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. Il arpenta le couloir jusqu'à une porte dont il poussa la sonnette. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et au sourire triomphant.

Ah ! Tu t'es décidé à venir finalement…

J'avais rien de prévu.

Entre, met toi à l'aise…

L'homme se poussa pour faire rentré le roux. Celui-ci retira ses chaussures et s'installa dans la pièce principale. Kyo fit de même. Kaoru resta en retrait avec le blond, il put voir un étrange sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il verrouillait sa porte. Kaoru rejoignit Kyo

J'aime pas sa…

C'est un peu tard pour t'inquiéter sur son sort ne ?

C'est mon guitariste je m'inquiète pour lui c'est évident… c'est de l'amitié

Mais oui, et c'est le petit panda qui met la prune salée dans la boulette de riz.

Pendant que Kyo et Kaoru devisaient gentiment, le blond avait apporté un plateau sur lequel se tenait une bouteille de sake et quelques sushis. Il servit un verre à Die qui le pris :

Aligato Gackt. Merci de m'avoir invité au fait…

C'est normal entre ami… mais je pensais que tu devais voir quelqu'un

Il s'est désisté répondit le roux d'une voix triste en avalant cul sec son verre de sake.

Gackt le regarda avec un air compatissant avant de le resservir :

Allez on va bien s'amuser crois-moi…

Die avala son deuxième verre aussi rapidement que le premier :

Au fait, ou sont les autres ?

Eux ils avaient quelques choses d'autre de prévus, on est que tout les deux.

Die sembla encore moins à son aise, mais l'alcool aidant il resta toutefois avec le chanteur. Ils discutèrent un moment, Gackt continuant à resservir souvent le guitariste sous l'œil énervé de son leader :

Non mais combien de fois je lui ai dit de se calmer sur la bouteille. Regarde le il n'est plus conscient de ce qu'il fait ou dit.

C'est ça l'alcool…

On peut pas rester la sans rien faire !

Bin… c'est un peu pour ça qu'on est-la… regarder sans agir, c'est mon boulot.

A présent Kaoru fulminait. Gackt s'était dangereusement rapproché du guitariste en état très avancé d'ébriété et avait subrepticement posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Le roux n'avait pas bronché. Lorsque la main se fit plus téméraire il essaya de ce pousser rougissant un peu. Gackt ne se décourageait pas. Son sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres. Die secoua la tête :

Je… crois que j'vais rentrer…

Tant bien que mal il essaya de se faufiler entre la table et Gackt mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui échapper. La main du chanteur s'abattit sur sa cheville et le bascula en arrière. Die se retrouva sous le chanteur qui continuait de lui sourire :

Allons Die, tu vas pas me quitter maintenant…

Gackt… s'il te plait…

Le guitariste semblait effrayé. Il tremblait tandis que le chanteur se délectait déjà de sa future soirée de Noël. Avant de sombrer dans une semi-inconscience, le guitariste murmura comme un dernier appel :

Kaoru…

**Gackt se lécha les babines, comme un loup sachant sa proie à sa merci. Il détailla le corps du jeune homme sous lui, profitant de sa passivité due à l'alcool. Les vêtements de celui-ci permettaient de distinguer les muscles finement ciselés. Il pris son temps pour admirer cette beauté. Les jambes fines et longues, enserrées dans le jean noir, la taille presque féminine tellement elle était étroite, les épaules rondes et les bras dont il pouvait faire le tour avec sa main. Il poursuivit son ascension et son regard se retrouva perdu dans deux iris noires. Il s'en détacha à regret pour redescendre vers les deux lèvres rouges qui n'attendaient que d'être embrassées. Il accéda à leurs requête et les titilla du bout de sa langue. N'obtenant aucune réaction il poussa son exploration jusqu'à l'intérieur de cette bouche tentatrice. Il lui caressa le palais de sa langue poursuivant de plus en plus profond.**

**Die n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas parler. La langue, telle un serpent, ou plutôt, telle une grosse limace chaude et gluante, se promenait dans sa bouche comme si c'était tout naturel. Il la sentit plonger dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Des larmes de rages se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'accepter ? Il connaissait les intentions du blond, il le lui avait déjà fait comprendre, pas directement mais ça se voyait. En fait il avait accepté dans l'espoir que Kaoru serait au courant et qu'il serait jaloux, et qu'il viendrait l'empêcher de venir, et qu'ils s'avoueraient leurs sentiments respectifs… Mais bien entendu son aîné n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et même s'il l'avait appris de quelque manière que ce soit il n'aurait certainement rien fait. Et il aurait encore moins avoué d'hypothétiques sentiments à son égard. **

**Pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions les ministrations sur ses amygdales avaient cessé. A la place, Gackt était descendu dans son cou, alternant suçons et mordillements. Il fit ainsi toute sa gorge avant de s'attaquer à ses clavicules. **

**Le roux avait un peu repris ses esprits à se stade et il commença à protester. Il tenta de repousser le plus vieux mais sa position au sol ne lui donnait pas assez d'appuies, d'autant plus que le blond devait bien faire au moins dix kilos de plus que lui. Celui-ci était étendu de tout son long sur lui et quand il commença à le frapper il lui attrapa les poignets pour les lui plaquer sur le sol couvert de moquette.**

**Gackt continua à lécher les parties de son torse auxquelles il avait accès. Enervé de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin il se redressa et saisi les deux poignets d'une seule main pour pouvoir enlever le T-shirt de sa victime. Il le releva jusqu'à leurs mains jointes et s'en servit comme de liens. Ainsi libéré de ses deux mains il put se concentrer sur sa tâche, à savoir caresser ce ventre pâle à la douce texture qui s'offrait à lui. Il effleura du bout de ses doigts les tétons sombres qui pointaient en contraste avec le reste de la peau d'un blanc nacré. Les petits bouts de chair se durcirent à son contact. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il les pinçait doucement, soutirant ainsi des gémissements à la forme étendue sous lui. Il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue puis par ses dents, suçant et mordillant les petits bourgeons comme on le ferait avec des cachous. Il fut remercié par l'érection qu'il sentait prendre forme sous ses fesses. **

**Le roux, quant à lui, essayait vainement de se retenir. Il ne voulait pas tout ça. Son corps avait beau réagir à ces attouchements, intérieurement il refusait d'accepter qu'il aimait ça. Et pourtant. Le renflement de son pantalon était bien là pour le prouver. Il aimait ça. Il aimait même beaucoup. C'était impossible ! Son corps le trahissait alors que son âme était toute entière à l'amour de sa vie. Si il sortait d'ici vivant il ne pourrait plus jamais se présenter devant lui. Il avait honte mais ça n'empêchait pas la pression d'augmenter au niveau de son entrejambe. **

**Gackt en était maintenant à son nombril. Il fit pénétrer sa langue dans le petit orifice à plusieurs reprises et décrivit des mouvements concentriques autour de celui-ci. Il embrassa le duvet pubien qui dépassait de la ceinture et inspira profondément l'odeur inégalable du guitariste. Il sentait le sexe du plus jeune pulser contre sa joue au travers du tissus. Il s'assura qu'il ne bougerait pas et entrepris de se relever pour enlever le jean devenu plus que gênant. Il le fit glisser le long des interminables jambes du jeune homme et le jeta négligemment au travers de la pièce. Il lui laissa ses chaussettes blanches, cela lui conférant une impression de vulnérabilité très excitante et se tourna vers le dernier rempart avant la terre promise. Il allait l'enlever quand Die se rebella à nouveau, ayant pris conscience qu'il risquait de perdre le peu de fierté qui lui restait encore. Il se débattit violemment alors que Gackt tentait de s'insinuer entre ses jambes pour échapper aux coups de genoux mal placés. Il finit par lui assener un coup de poing sur la tempe, le rendant groggy et définitivement incapable de se défendre. Il lui enleva enfin son boxer de coton gris et pu admirer la belle constitution du roux. La nature n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. En plus de l'avoir doté d'un beau visage et d'un corps svelte elle lui avait donné de quoi faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mâle digne de ce nom sur terre. Sa pilosité se résumait à un fin duvet sombre à la base de son pénis tendu et de ses testicules gonflés.**

**On pouvait presque voir de la bave couler des lèvres entrouvertes du chanteur. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent tellement qu'on ne distinguait plus l'iris. Son propre sexe fit un bond et il s'empressa de se dévêtir. Il se repositionna sur le corps plus mince et l'embrassa de nouveau tout en caressant son flanc droit d'une main et l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche de l'autre. Il le sentit se tendre et frémir sous lui. Il joua avec ses deux tétons quelques instant tout en lui mordillant l'épaule et en entamant des mouvements de hanche pour frotter leurs deux sexes ensembles. **

**Die gémissait à n'en plus finir. Plus il approchait de l'orgasme et plus ses gémissements se transformaient en cris de plaisir extatiques. Il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'était toutes ces sensations qui lui faisaient tout oublier. La honte ? Il n'y en avait plus en cet instant. Kaoru ? Il l'avait oublié comme tout le reste. Seul un léger malaise subsistait. Comme un vieux souvenir sans importance que l'on sait être là mais auquel on ne s'intéresse pas réellement. Il explosa littéralement entre leurs deux corps luisants de sueur. Son esprit dériva et il ne s'aperçut que trop tard que ses jambes avaient été écartées et qu'un doigt recouvert du sperme qu'ils venaient tous les deux de libérer le pénétrait. L'intrusion ne fut pas douloureuse, tout au plus la ressentit-il comme une gêne. Il le sentit tâtonner en lui, le préparant à une invasion plus importante. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et ils se recourbèrent pour l'élargir davantage. Il ressentit un peu plus la pénétration du troisième doigt et il n'eut pas le temps de s'y habituer que les doigts étaient retirés et que Gackt, qui était devenu impatient, se positionnait pour l'empaler. Die se mit à trembler et voulu resserrer ses cuisses mais le grand blond était bien en place et il ne s'embarrassa pas de le rassurer. Il entra en lui violemment, son désir le rendant aveugle à la souffrance de son amant forcé. **

**La douleur fut, comment expliquer ça avec des mots ? Die la ressentit directement dans son cerveau. Elle le paralysa totalement. Tous ses nerfs étaient en alerte. Cette douleur là se résorba progressivement pour faire place à une douleur plus commune mais non moins atroce. Gackt ne prenait plus aucune précaution et sortait et entrait en lui rapidement et brutalement. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses hanches pour le maintenir en place alors qu'il le pilonnait impitoyablement. Il l'embrassa, ou plutôt, il lui attrapa la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordit jusqu'au sang. Le liquide suave se mélangea à leurs salives et coula dans la gorge de Die. L'odeur du sang se répandit dans la pièce mais elle ne venait pas seulement de ses lèvres fendues. Le roux sentait un liquide épais coulait entre ses fesses. L'odeur lui donna la nausée alors qu'elle finissait d'exciter Gackt. Il eut le temps de faire deux allers-retours avant d'éjaculer, enfoncé profondément en lui. Il se libéra en hurlant quelque chose d'indistinct et retomba sur le torse du plus jeune, épuisé. Pas une seule fois il ne lui avait donné du plaisir pendant la pénétration et Die se dit que si c'était ça le sexe dans son intégralité il souhaitait ne jamais renouveler l'expérience.**

**Ils restèrent longtemps étendus au sol, l'un endormis, l'autre en larme, seul avec ses pensées et ses réflexions.**

Kyo arriva les mains dans les poches. Kaoru était accroupis contre lap orte d'entrée de Gackt. Au loin on pouvait entendre les cris de Die et de Gackt. Kyo s'arrêta devant lui :

Eh bin, pourquoi t'es parti ?

Kaoru releva la tête les yeux remplis de larmes de rage :

Tu te fous de moi ? Comment peux-tu supporter sa ? Ses cris… il m'appelait ! Je… c'est de ma faute…

Ah, tu t'en rend enfin compte ! C'est pas trop tôt, on peut partir à présent.

On peux pas le laisser…

Kyo n'avait pas répondu et lui tendait déjà sa main. Lançant un dernier regard vers la pièce ou le drame se produisait, Kaoru pris la main de Kyo avec réticence.

Et me revoilà au point de départ soupira Kaoru

Il se retrouvait dans son bureau, regardant ses mains qui continuaient de trembler en repensant à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il essayait désespérément de se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait bientôt ce terminer. Ou donc ses fantômes voulaient-ils en venir ? Quand allaient-ils le laisser en paix ?

Bientôt ne t'inquiète pas…

Toshiya… c'est bizarre je m'y attendais un peu. Et tu es quoi au juste ?

Le fantôme des Noëls futurs leader-sama

Bin tiens, j'aurais du m'en douter…

Kaoru n'hésita pas à prendre la main du bassiste. De toute façon plus vite il en aurait fini plus vite il irait régler quelques points avec son guitariste avec en premier lieu une interdiction totale de fréquenter l'ex-chanteur de Malice Mizer. Perdu dans ses pensées il remarqua que tardivement qu'il n'était plus dans leur local mais plutôt dans une sorte d'église. Il avança dans l'allée pour se retrouver face à un autel sur lequel reposait un cercueil. Assises sur des chaises des femmes pleuraient épaulées par des hommes en costume noir. Un groupe se tenaient en retrait, le visage fermé. Kaoru y reconnu son chanteur, son bassiste ainsi que le batteur. Il se rapprocha pour écouter ce qui se racontait. Le chanteur ne prenait pas part à la conversation :

Shinya, Kao' va venir ?

Il m'a dit que non, il est toujours fâché je crois.

Fâché ? mais enfin comment peut-il encore lui en vouloir d'avoir quitter le groupe…

Kaoru commença à se demander avec qui il avait pu être fâché au point de ne pas venir à son probable enterrement. Le chanteur intervint enfin d'un ton froid

Ce n'est pas pour sa… je crois qu'il lui reproche surtout le fait qu'il ai abandonné la guitare pour une pseudo relation conflictuelle avec Gackt, pour ne pas avoir rompu quand Gackt a commencer à se droguer et de l'avoir suivit dans ses consommations…

Avant que les autres n'est pu ouvrir la bouche il ajouta :

Si je le sais c'est que contrairement à vous, j'ai continuer de le voir… je ne vous reproche rien, mais évitez de blâmer Kaoru je crois qu'il souffre autant que nous voir plus.

Lorsque le chanteur eut fini de parler il abandonna le duo pour se rapprocher du cercueil. Kaoru tremblait de tous ses membres comprenant qui se trouvait dans la boite en chêne. D'un pas hésitant il s'approcha de la boite et se pencha pour voir le visage de l'homme qui y était allongé. Il fit un pas en arrière ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Toshiya posa sa main sur son épaule :

Kaoru ?

Pourquoi… vous me faites sa ?

Ce n'est qu'un aperçut de ton futur Kaoru…

Comment est-il…

Accident de la route. Il était défoncé et c'était engueulé avec Gackt. Il a pris la route pour aller chez toi et… un camion.

Pourquoi il se droguait c'est à cause de…

Oui, il ne pouvait plus se voir dans un miroire. Il se sentait responsable alors au lieu de tout raconter il a continué à fréquenter Gackt.

Kaoru hocha la tête. Il se sentait lasse et fatigué.

Sa veut dire que je ne lui aurais jamais avouer…

Non, il ne l'a jamais su…

Kaoru poussa un gémissement de désespoir :

Toshi, je veux rentrer… dans le présent.

Pourquoi ?

Je voudrais pouvoir changer ça… dire à Die que… enfin l'empêcher de faire une connerie…

Toshiya adressa alors un sourire lumineux au leader.

Eh bien on en a mis du temps. Allez, rentre ! Nous t'accordons un quart d'heure.

Un quart d'heure pour quoi ?

Mais encore une fois, Kaoru venait de parler dans le vide de son bureau. Une sonnerie stridente se mit à résonner dans toute la pièce.

Kaoru sursauta. Sa tête cogna la lampe qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Une brève évaluation de la situation lui appris qu'il était allongé sur son bureau et que le bruit qui lui égratignait les tympans était celui de son portable. Il se passa la main sur son visage avant de décrocher :

Moshi moshi Kaoru desu

Kaaaaooooo viens faire la fête avec nous !

Kyo ?

Non c'est Miyamoto Musashi ! Tu dors ou quoi ?

…

Kao ?

J'te rappel !

Kaoru raccrocha au nez de Kyo. Selon les esprits il avait le droit à un quart d'heure. Il bondit sur ses deux jambes et ce précipita en dehors de la pièce, son jeu de clef à la main en jurant.

Die sentait la langue de Gackt lui frôler la nuque. Il voulait le repousser mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus quant à son esprit, il était embrumer par les remords d'être venu. Il entendit à peine la porte souffrir sous l'impulsion d'un puissant coup de pied. Soudain le point du corps du chanteur disparut tiré en arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait.

La rage de Kaoru avait décuplé ses forces. Il enfonça la porte et se précipita sur Gackt pour le tirer en arrière. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se trouvait déjà coller au mur par un violent coup de point. Il retomba inanimé. Kaoru lui donna un dernier coup de pied pour s'assurer qu'il ne se relèvera pas avant de ce désintéresser de lui pour Die. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux et comprenant ce qu'il se passait avait fondu en larme. Kaoru s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

Die, c'est bon… il est K.O.

Kao'.. je suis désolé c'est ma faute

Non… c'est de la sienne à lui… il n'aurait jamais du…

Kao…si tu savais je…

Sssht, je sais… moi aussi

…

Kaoru essuya avec sa paume les joues humides du guitariste avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Derrière eux, invisibles, trois ombres les regardaient :

Mission accomplie

La prochaine fois je veux être esprit des noëls futurs

On verra… il nous reste qui à présent ?

Un certain Miyavi… il a du mal avec son idole, un autre guitariste

Ouais, Mana qui s'appel je crois

On y va alors, Noël c'est pas tous les jours.

FIN

_Commentaires : Bon, cette fic débutée avant noêl vient de ce finir aujourd'hui, 23 Janvier (ouaiiis j'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui). Bon que dire, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et tout mais quand word me le dit pas je suis une courge. Pardonnez aussi pour le gnangnantisme toride dont j'ai fait preuve j'dois être en manque moi (Diiiiie TT). C'est vrai que ce couple est pas simple et inhabituel. Moi c'est parce que je les aimes bien. _

_Ah oui, la partie « lemon » de la fic n'est pas de moi mais de Shin parce que je sais pas faire les lemons et que elle elle les fait bien Donc elle à accepter de m'en faire un et chui super contente (vomi bon faut connaître la reference) J'espère que la fic plaira Tout commentaire est accepté pour que je m'améliore hu hu_

_Désolée pour les fans de Gackt…Pour celles de Die aussi j'voulais pas lui faire du mal ! _


End file.
